


So Close

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan was so close to winning the bet, all he had to do was not laugh for another five minutes and he would be in the clear. Of course, it was at that moment Patton had to drop the secret to one of his biggest weaknesses.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, more prompts from the list i reblogged to celebrate reaching 300! This one was:
> 
> 9\. “Me? Ticklish? Whahat…”

“Come _on_!” Roman groaned. “There’s got to be _something_ that can make you laugh!”

Logan resisted the urge to smirk. “The bet ends in five minutes, think you can figure it out by then?”

Roman began pacing the room while Virgil growled and buried his face in his hands to help him think. Truthfully, on any other day, the sight alone might’ve gotten a tiny chuckle out of him, but Logan never claimed he wasn’t competitive. Plus, if they got him to laugh he wasn’t allowed to try and bury his laugh and smile for the rest of the week and that was... _embarrassing_.

Patton poked his head in from the kitchen at all the commotion. “What’s going on?”

Roman stamped his foot and gestured to Logan. “We made a bet that we could get him to laugh before noon and we’re about to _lose_!”

Patton entered the room fully, a smirk sliding onto his face. Logan froze. Oh _no_ , he knew that look all too well. He was halfway tempted to make a break for it, but Patton hopped over the arm of the couch and into his lap before he could.

“I know an easy way!” He chirped cheerfully, the tone seeming wildly out of place with the expression on his face.

Roman and Virgil leaned forward.

“He’s _ticklish_!”

Logan tried to control the urge to blush.

“Me? Ticklish? What...” Logan tried to play it off, hoping they wouldn’t catch the nervous giggle that fell into his last syllable.

Based on the way everyone’s expressions immediately went predatory, Logan would say he was unsuccessful. He tried to squirm out from underneath Patton, but he quickly turned so he was no longer sitting sideways in Logan’s lap, but straddling him, pinning his wrists to the couch.

“Patton...” He said, aiming for a warning tone but ending up somewhere closer to wobbly anticipation.

“Yes, cutiepie?”

Logan twisted his wrists but Patton’s grip, as comfortable as it was, was inescapable. Roman and Virgil approached and looked to Patton for guidance.

“So,” Virgil asked, wiggling a finger under Logan’s chin, making him curl in like a turtle to protect himself, “Where’s this soon-to-be giggly nerd ticklish?”

Patton grinned at him, all teeth. “Oh, _everywhere_. But his absolute _worst_ spots are his hips, with his toes being a close second.”

“ _Patton_ ,” Logan pleaded.

Patton’s expression softened. “Say, what do you guys get if Logan loses?”

“He’s not allowed to hide his smile or laugh for the rest of the week.” Roman said smugly.

Patton’s expression immediately went predatory again. “Sorry, sweetpea, that forfeit is just too good to pass up!”

Logan frantically turned his eyes to the clock on the wall. Two more minutes until noon, two more minutes he had to stall until he won. Even if he got tickled in the end (which would be fine, had he not been trying to win a bet), he could still try to save his dignity.

“So, we get his tickly toes and you get his hips?” Virgil asked Patton in an unfairly teasing tone of voice.

“Sounds good to me!”

Virgil slid off the couch to grab one of his feet in a headlock, while Roman repeated the action on his other foot. He fought them, and it gained him some time, but they were eventually able to work off his shoes and his socks. Logan gritted his teeth as they both skittered a hand up his soles to rest under his toes.

He checked the clock again. 45 seconds.

“Ready, ticklebug?” Roman called from the floor.

They didn’t wait for an answer before they dug their hands underneath his toes. Roman took a harsher approach, digging in under the stems and drilling his fingers between the toes, while Virgil was more gentle and methodical, carefully scratching on and between and up and down the stems of his toes with his nails. The conflicting sensations almost broke Logan, but he pressed his lips together and held his breath and struggled with all his might.

The clock was at 20 seconds. He just needed to hold off 20 seconds.

And he might’ve been able to, had Patton not finally dropped his hands and dug into his hips when he least expected it. The worst part was, Patton mimicked the motions on his toes on Logan’s hips without even realizing it. One hipbone was scratched and wiggled against with light touches, while the other was squeezed mercilessly, fingers vibrating deep into his nerves.

Logan truly had no chance. He doubled over as best he could, hysterical, _loud_ cackles bubbling out with no buildup. He felt both Virgil and Roman jump at the sound, which made sense, considering they’d never heard much more than a soft chuckle from him.

“Oh my goodness,” Roman whispered, and Logan just barely heard him through his laughter.

“Glad we won,” Virgil called to him with a devious smirk on his face. “Because I’m not gonna want to stop hearing this sound for a _long_ time.”

Logan squealed through his laughter at the tease, trying to hide his face and fight Patton off at the same time.

“Aww,” Patton cooed. “Isn’t this the best? Now whenever we tickle you, you can’t even try to hold back your giggles and cute little smiles! It’s so cute! What fun we’ll have the rest of the week!”

And Logan laughed and struggled, but in his mind he resigned himself to being stuck on that couch, lost in laughter, for a long while. They didn’t want to seem to let him quit anytime soon, and frankly, Logan didn’t have as much of a problem with that as he pretended to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading, leave me a comment or kudos if you feel like it, and feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon


End file.
